


Test dummy

by Jumpykat



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpykat/pseuds/Jumpykat
Summary: Sorn gets an annoying phone call at 4 am and it all goes from there.





	Test dummy

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to sleep and I watched one of their videos and I got this idea and just couldn't sleep until I wrote it so here it is. 

I honestly don't know what I expected when I got a call from Seungyeon at 4 am. I tried to ignore the ringing at first because I was tired and it was so very annoying but she seemed so persistent and continued to call me so I answered.

"You do realize some people are asleep at 4 am, right?" I asked making sure to show off how annoyed I was.

"I do know that but this is super important" Seungyeon said with a small sigh.

"What could be so important you call at this ungodly hour?" I groan out as I stare up at my ceiling.

"I like someone..."

Suddenly everything froze for me and I laid there not saying anything for a good moment. I realized I was still on the phone with her when I heard her let out a small breath into the phone.

"Since when?" I decided to ask, it seemed like a safe question.

"I've realized for a few days now but I don't want to confess yet"

I raised an eyebrow, if you realized you like someone isn't best just to come clean with them? Though that's not like something i would do anyway, tsk tsk coward culture.

"Alright, so why are you telling me at 4 in the morning? You had plenty of time to tell me when I was awake" I asked with a roll of my eyes, sure she couldn't see me but I'm sure she could imagine it.

"Because I need help, you have been in relationships before-"

"I don't count dating Elkie for an hour"

"Well I do, anyway I need your help"

"Why?" I asked, I was still really confused why she is asking me considering I've only dated like two people and one of them I don't even count cause it was a stupid little thingy.

"I need help with confessing"

Again I stayed silent for a moment, "you...you want me to be your test dummy?"

"Not what I would call it but yes" I could practically hear that sickly sweet smile in her voice.

"You are unbelievable" I whined.

"But you love this unbelievable me so you'll do it anyway, right?"

Yep, she was definitely smirking from that statement but....was she wrong? Nope, she was very right.

"Fine I'll agree to this stupid thing but you gotta promise me that you'll never call me again at 4 am"

I pulled the phone away from my ear as she began to yell, "I promise!!! Oh my gosh, I love you so much!!"

I slowly put the phone back to my ear after making sure it was safe, "promise to never yell over the phone either"

She let out a cute laugh, "sorry, I promise"

"I'm going to go back to bed now, goodnight"

"Goodnight! I love y-"

I hung up on her and threw my phone onto the table next to me, I lied, i wasnt going to be able to go to sleep. How could I when I just got terrible news? My stomach hurt and so did my chest. You know that feeling of the arm pressure thingy at a doctor's office? That's what it felt like but around my chest.

This freaking sucks, I start to like someone but it just had to be my straight friend...im pretty sure she is straight...i kinda assume a girl is straight if she doesn't say she is a lesbian or bi or all the many other things.

I feel like some of you "readers" might be questioning the Elkie thing but like I said it was a stupid thingy. It was just to make Seungyeon jealous but when she was super excited for us I knew our plan backfired well at least for me...Elkie ended up getting her girl, Yujin to be exact.

I felt tears rise up to the corner of my eyes and I let out a small cough. I sat up and smacked myself on the face twice to stop the tears. Not today Satan! Who cares about my feelings? I'm going to make this girl happy even if it means sacrificing my happiness.

So here I am, waiting outside of Seungyeon's door and before you question it...yes I did stay up the rest of the time...dont judge me...why are you guys awake at probably an ungodly hour with no sleep whatsoever? Yeah that's what I thought. Anywaaaaaay I was kinda nervous to open the door...like very nervous but that didn't seem to be a problem because the door swung wide open.

There she was and she was freaking gorgeous. Who allowed her to be that pretty in a plain white dress?

"Don't just stare, silly! Come in!" She said with a laugh and a huge smile, wow I'm surprised I wasn't blinded.

After I got inside I had to mention her outfit, why wouldn't I?

I let out a little whistle, "damn girl, who are you all dressed up for?"

She looked at me with a small smirk, "oh you know...just for my dear little John oppa right here"

I flushed because I knew she was saying me but I knew it was a joke so I played it off, "pffft suuuure, anyway what now?"

"I guess I confess- I mean practice confessing, right?" She asked seemingly to get slightly nervous at her slight word slip up.

"Yeah that works, show me what you got" I said as I sat down on her bed waiting for her to show me what she has got to offer.

She looked at me and I couldn't help but feel my heart skip.

"I um...i really like..." she seemed to get increasingly nervous from my staring, "I like...uhh" in the end she just shut up and hung her head in disappointment.

"Is that all you got? Come on Seungyeon! If you want him to know that you really like him you have to let it come from here," I pointed at her chest (heart), "you have to let all those feelings run free, got it?"

"Yes I got it, you know you are really good at saying the right things"

I bit my lip and flushed a bit, "just get on with it please"

She took a small breath before looking me straight in the eyes, eye contact during confessing is good it let's the other person know you are serious.

"Sorn, I am majorly in love with you. Every single little piece of you. I can't get you out of my head. The little things you do drive me crazy. We'll slightly touch hands and my legs will feel weak. I love when I can see a sparkle in your eye when you talk about something you are passionate with, I wish I could see you talk about me with that sparkle in your eye. When you sing I feel breathless, I can't help but imagine it's me you are singing for. So would you do me a great honor and let me be your girlfriend?"

I stared at her for awhile, my heart was beating so fast and my face must have been really red, "that was amazing, Seungyeon. It sounded so much like a real confession"

you even used my name, why?

"This boy is really lucky to have such an amazing girl fawning over him that much" I said trying to force my best smile.

"Who said it was a boy?" Seungyeon countered as she stared at me with confusion.

"No one but I just assumed since you are straight-"

"I never said I was straight"

Well this was news to me, "oh well then um....they are very lucky. Why don't you just confess to them now? You are ready"

"I just did"

"Huh?"

"I just confessed"

"Oh"

I stared at her for a moment before it dawned on me, she had just confessed to me.

"OH" I exclaimed with wide eyes which made her laugh.

"Did you really not know?" Seungyeon asked as she came and sat next to me, really close by the way.

"No clue at all, I um...thought my feelings were unrequiented" I said with a frown ad I lightly pulled at the bottom of my shirt.

"Nope" she said with a small pop sound.

"So you only realized a few days ago?" I asked kinda hoping she would say no and that she lied.

"Sadly I did only realize a bit ago, Seunghee caught me staring at you really hard when you were playing with Eunbin's hair and she confronted me and helped me realize" Seungyeon said as she lightly placed her hand over mine.

"You were jealous?"

"Yes I was jealous!"

I couldn't help but laugh, I turned to face her. "Why are you so cute?" I mumbled before I lightly cupped her face and brought her in for a kiss. When our lips touched I felt...not to be cliche or anything but I really did feel the spark, I even began to have butterflies in my stomach.

When we broke the kiss we both laughed and placed our foreheads against each other's.

"You never answered my confession"

Oh fudge, I really didn't.

"Yes I would love for you to be my girlfriend, I love you so gosh darn much" I said as I leaned in and kissed her once more.

"Good, now I can brag to Elkie and everyone that you are mine"

I groaned at the mention of Elkie's name, "I can do the same for you too but you do realize this doesn't change the fact that you used me as a test dummy, right?"

"Yes yes I know but you are _my_   test dummy"

And I was okay with that, as long as I was her's and no one else's. 


End file.
